


Little Lamb

by Mommy_Staygene



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Panic, Human Heeseung, Human Jungwon, Human Sunoo, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm so sorry I'm doing Jay dirty in this fic, Ice Skater Sunghoon, Jake calls Jungwon his little lamb :(, Jake is a bookworm, Jakewon, Jungwon is a Sweetheart, Kim Sunoo is a Sweetheart, Library AU, M/M, Mentioned Sextual Content, Mother Hen Jay, Past Relationship(s), RIP Jay, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake is Whipped, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Sunki, Twilight Refence, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunter Jay, Vampire Jake, Vampire Ni-ki, don't worry I'm not about to write sexual contention about minors, except for Jake...he's bi, for obvious reasons, he'll get a better fic in the future I promise, he's also single af, he's the mother hen of the group now FIGHT ME, he's the only werewolf in the group, just the lion and the lamb one I promise, more tags to add later, somebody help him please, they just briefly mention it in some conversations, vampire Sunghoon, werewolf jay, yes i said it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommy_Staygene/pseuds/Mommy_Staygene
Summary: And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.What a stupid lamb.What a sick, masochistic lion.In which Jake is a grey and lonely vampire, and Jungwon is a bright and happy human. Jungwon becomes his whole world, his precious lamb, and he’ll do everything in his power to keep him safe, even if that means from himself. However, just as he thought the only problem he would have would be himself, things get difficult. A kid is turned into a vampire while his family is slaughtered, an old love comes back into his life, and creatures he thought didn't exist come to town to handle a problem he didn't expect would he his. But in all of this chaos, he is no longer alone, and he soon welcomes all of it, just to havethem.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 29
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Like fireflies, Jake watches the dust particles float amongst the sunlight that filters through his bedroom window. It’s not like he slept or anything. He just didn’t have much of anything to do, or rather he didn’t have the motivation to do much of anything. Sometimes he got a wild hare up his ass and he would go out and purchase some decorations for his humble cabin in the woods and just have a day of redecorating. Some other days he would just go out to the library in town and spend the whole day reading whatever he could find. Sometimes he would check out books, and other times he wouldn’t really bother. He had books here to read, but most of them had already been read at least a hundred and something times and were falling apart.

Then there were days where he would go out and feed. Those days were always the hardest. He had tried drinking from blood bags, but something about cold, lifeless blood always made him sick. He _can_ drink from animals, but it was the equivalent to junk food for humans: fine to have every once in a while, but not something he can live off of. So, his only choice was to drink straight from humans. The biggest problem however, is because he keeps himself away from society as often as possible and drinks as little as often as he can, his control around fresh human blood isn’t exactly polished, and he almost always ends up killing someone or hospitalizing them. Because of this, he aims to feed only off of criminals if he can help it.

His next feeding was close, but before that he wanted to go out to the library. He knew it was risky considering how hungry he was starting to get, but he was desperate for another good read, if he can find it. So, begrudgingly, he forced himself out of his bed and found himself a decent pair of clothes to wear. A simple black hoodie and faded jeans is what he was able to come up with, which was decent enough he supposes. It’s not like he’s going out to impress anybody.

Jake left his cold, empty, lonely cabin and trudged through the just as cold and lonely forest, taking his time to admire its pretty greens and browns before he’s forced to look at the grey of the small town just a few miles away. Every once in a while he would come across the occasional wildflower, typically in either yellow, orange or purple, but despite how pretty they all were, he didn’t have the heart to pick any of them. No matter how small and insignificant a life may seem, even if it were a small flower, he found it’s life too beautiful to take. Even the _very terrifying_ bugs he finds in his cabin, he just didn’t have the heart to kill them like most people would. He would just shoo them out of the house or scoop them up on a piece of paper or cardboard and send them on their way. What right did he have as an immortal to decide which life is more or less significant. Oh, right, the same immortal who decides whom he’s going to feed off of and inevitably kill.

Jake eventually makes it to town, and goes immediately to the library. In all honesty, Jake can’t remember what day it is, so he’s unsure if the library is even open today. It was closed on Sunday and Thursday (which is honestly a little odd to be closed on a random weekday, but whatever) so he was hoping it wasn’t either of those days. And luckily for him, it wasn’t either of those days and he walked right in.

Like most days he visits, it’s fairly empty, only slightly busier than usual. Really there was only the librarian, himself, and a few teenagers here and there. So it must be Saturday if there are student’s in the library during what would be early hours of a school day...unless it’s during a holiday he lost track of. It’s not Christmas yet is it? Winter only just started a little while ago...it must be a Saturday.

Jake entertained himself and wandered up and down the isles of books, skipping over the hundreds of books he’s already read and started picking up random books his eyes had yet to consume. He didn’t bother reading the little teasers on the back of the books like he would usually do. He decided to spice up his life a little and figure out what it was he was reading along the way.

Eventually, his eyes skimmed over a familiar name, almost missing it at first, until his brain clicked and told him to do a double-take.

_Lonesome You by Park Wan-Suh._

His heart, despite not beating, pulled a little in his chest mournfully as he gingerly pulled the book out from its spot on the bookshelf. He traced his fingers over the whelped lettering of the hardback and smiled, but only a little.

Back in 1943, not long before the Korean War broke out and a short time before he turned into a vampire, he met Park Wan-Suh during his time in Seoul National University. They had become friendly rivals and eventually, after they were forced to leave their school in 1945 when the Korean War broke out, they became more than friends. Jake was still only 18 in Korea and couldn’t yet be drafted, so they stayed close, and lived with her parents.

He loved her, so so much. She was strong willed, intelligent, and incredibly kind. However he had to break off their relationship shortly after he was turned into a vampire, to protect her. He couldn’t risk losing control and ending up hurting or killing her, so he forced himself to keep his distance. He visited her much later in life, in 2010, a year before she died. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She even joked about losing her mind, especially after he explained to her what he was. She was the only person he ever told, the only person he ever trusted.

It was a little odd how well she took it, but he was happy nonetheless. They just sat on her back porch and looked out at her garden as they caught up with each other, telling stories of their lives and such. He took it pretty hard when she eventually passed away, and it was at that point when he truly felt he had nothing left in his life. When he truly felt, completely and utterly alone.

And so he sat down in the farthest corner of the library, away from everyone else, and indulged himself in what he considered to be the best pieces of literature he will ever come across in the entirety of his eternal life. Page after page he kept getting sucked into every story he read of hers, all entangled with feelings of loneliness, mourning, dealing with old age and feeling your life has wasted away. Most he felt he could relate to, despite the main characters of all of these stories being middle aged women.

He was so enraptured by the beauty of her writing, he barely noticed the teenage boy coming up to his lonely table in the corner of the library if it weren’t for his intoxicating scent. His nose flared, his eyes flickered up at him, feeling some sort of animal stirring in the pits of his starved stomach. A lion clawing at the walls of the den that it’s made in his belly. He barely even registered the teens lips moving. He blinked at him, vaguely catching the honey tone in his voice.

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked, rather bluntly, making the younger male shrink into himself a bit, eyes looking much more hesitant now.

“Um, I was asking if I could grab this book here for a reference I need for my homework? You see, the librarian said there was only one copy-” before he could even finish his sentence, Jake swiftly pulled the book he was pointing at out of the pile and handed it to him, forcing the kindest smile he could so he didn’t come off as rude. The student blinked rapidly before gingerly pulling the book from Jakes hand.

“O-oh! Thank you.” He said softly, a light flush to his peachy face.

“No problem.” He sat back in his seat and buried himself back in his book, silently wishing that he could hurry up and leave already before the urge to rip out his throat became too much and he just did it. However, the human came closer, resting his hands on one of the chairs at the table.

“Actually,” Jake looked up, keeping his face as calm as possible as to not show his mild irritation and hunger. “Do you think I can sit here with you? I only need the book for a minute, then I can give it right back?” He asked. Jake was going to turn him down immediately, but upon seeing the sweet, innocent look in his dewy brown eyes, he couldn’t help but nod his head and allow him to seat himself across from him.

He was quiet for a few minutes, only focused on pulling the references he needed, but Jake couldn’t focus on a single word in his book. He kept staring at the same sentence. Eventually he just turned the page because he didn’t want to seem weird for just staring at the same page, even though he knew for a fact the human didn’t really care. His mind was stuck on his scent. He smelled so Goddamn good.

His mind was going hazy, his ears honed in on the whooshing of the blood pumping in the humans veins. He can feel his mouth watering and his stomach squeezing in hunger. He looked up at him, and almost immediately he felt himself a bit more grounded. Seeing the flush in his cheeks and the brightness and innocence in his eyes brought him back to reality. 

This was a living, breathing, innocent human who still hasn’t even gotten to finish high school yet. His life was precious, and he needed to keep himself from hurting him. And just as he was about to look away, the human glanced up. Jake quickly averted his eyes, feeling a slight tingling sensation on the back of his neck that he could only identify as embarrassment as he tried to pretend to read his book. The human went back to scribbling whatever references left he needed and closed the book, setting it on top of Jake's pile.

“Here you go. All done. Thanks again for letting me borrow the book. I think you just saved me honestly, haha.” Jake looked up and smiled again, this time a bit more genuine. The human’s smile was nice, and albeit a bit contagious. Though, Jake did have to admit...he _was_ cute.

“Sure, no problem.” He replied, quickly shaking the thought from his head as he went back to his book. The human went to walk away, but paused, then turned back around to Jake.

“What’s your name?” He asked, his voice small and suddenly his hands were shaking, like he was nervous for some reason. Jake blinked at him.

“Um...Jake. You?” He hadn’t meant to ask for his name as well, but it was like a polite instinct. He really just wanted him to go away. His scent was really starting to make him go insane.

“Jungwon.” He said, his hands seeming to calm a bit. Then he turned again and finally left Jake to himself. Jake let out a deep shaky breath, leaning forward and resting his head against the table, closing his eyes and doing everything he can to calm the lion raging in his stomach.

He’s going to have to feed much sooner that he was hoping he would need to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I think I'm going to try (key word: try) to update every Friday, Sunday and Wednesday. If not all three days of the week, then at least one of them. The reason is because I started writing this story and I couldn't stop and now I'm already almost done with chapter 3, lol. I might have some writers block in the future, so I'll ask for you guys to understand when that time comes, that I'm really trying my hardest. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story :).

After Jake finished Wan-Suh’s book collection Lonesome You, he put it back in it’s spot and checked out the rest of the books he collected while in the library. Most people were only allowed to check out three books, however he was in good with the librarian, who knew he would bring back every book he checked out in good condition. So, he hurried home, set his books in his bed room, and zoomed back to town to hunt.

He honestly hated nights like this. Most of the time (since it was a small town), he found it extremely difficult to find anyone that was willing to hurt anyone else. The best luck he ever had was hunting by the freeway, where people would go missing because of passing by creeps looking for some easy pickings.

However tonight, luck seemed to be on Jake’s side. Not ten minutes into his hunt he heard a girl scream a few streets down. He followed the sound into a dark alleyway where he witnessed a man feeling up a young girl. She had to have been at least sixteen or seventeen years old. Jake can smell the alcohol from where he stood.

He made sure his hood was up and sped his way over in a flash, grabbing the man by the collar of his jacket and slammed his face into the building. Keeping his head down and face out of view, he turned his head slightly to the girl.

“Run.” Was all he had to say. Mumbling a thank you, the girl hurried off. Just as she left, the drunk man started squirming.

“Get off me you lil’ punk.” He slurred. Jake turned him around, his hand around his throat. Suddenly his vision went red, and the blood that trickled down the man’s head from where he had slammed it against the wall sent Jakes hunger into a spiral. The lion was finally unleashed and what humane part was left of Jake’s brain disappeared, hiding from the lion that was let out of his den.

Jake slammed his hand against the man's mouth and bit straight into his neck. Immediately the dopamine started releasing into his brain as his mouth started filling with the sweet, sweet blood his body has been craving for the past few weeks. He drank greedily and unabashedly, his inhuman strength making the thrashing man’s strength nothing in comparison. 

As the man’s squirming slowed as well as his heart beat, Jake’s stomach was filling to a content level. Something much more controllable. Just as his heart beat stopped, Jake pulled away, holding the man up in place as he took a moment to collect his thoughts. He felt stronger, his dulled, starved senses were relit and much more active. He can now hear farther, smell more, and stand taller.

He looked around and listened. There wasn’t anyone too close by. He could take him back to the forest without anyone seeing anything. So he did just that. He carried the corpse to the forest, finding a deep and secluded spot to bury him and got to work.

With his newly fueled strength and speed, he got done in only an hour. He had dug a hole about ten feet deep so that the body wouldn’t get dug up by some wild animal or washed out by any rain. Even though Jake didn’t like taking any life, he certainly didn’t mind helping people that needed it, even if that meant killing someone. He much rather have saved that girl from whatever this man’s sick perversions were than let him live.

He jumped out of the hole, and just before he dumped the body into it, he sifted him down and found his wallet. In it was his driver's license, a few credit cards and some cash. He took the cash and threw his wallet in the pit, then he kicked the body in as well. Quickly after he buried him he went back home.

It was almost midnight now, and since he really didn’t need sleep he went straight to his large pile of books. With no need to eat or drink anything at the same frequency as a human, and with no need to use the bathroom, he spent the entire night reading, all the way into the next morning. He had to have read three books already?

However, when reading the fourth book, an adventure novel, he began to realize that his life was being wasted away. All he ever did was feed once a month and lay in bed and read. Then there were times like this where he would just wallow in self pity and hatred, like he was beginning to do now. He didn’t have a job, no friends, no family, no _coven_. Honestly, he felt like he was just...nothing.

He was just a lonely, cold, boring vampire with an eternity of nothing to do but kill and read. He dropped his book on his chest and stared up at the ceiling with an empty head, until the thoughts of being a waste of space starting floating around in his brain.

It was one of those days where he just started spiraling. His mind was digging a deep, deep dark hole of melancholy. His heart was sad, and he wanted to love, he wanted to live. He just wanted to feel something other than this cold and empty pain.

Jake rolled over on his side, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He was crying because he knew now that because he was a vampire, always hungry for human blood, he’ll never be able to properly integrate himself into society with the humans. Everything he’ll ever want will be impossible. So if he can’t live...then maybe he should just die…

He’s had thoughts like this before, but there really isn’t anything he can do about it. The only way he could commit suicide is if he asked a vampire hunter to kill him, but he has no idea where to start first. He hasn’t seen or even _heard_ about one since the eighties. It was like fate has decided that he should live all of eternity in pain and sorrow. And for what? What had he done to deserve this kind of torture? He doesn’t remember committing any horrible crimes that may trigger some deity or higher being to punish him in such a cruel way.

If he could sleep, Jake would sleep until these horrible thoughts died out and he could focus back on reading like he usually does, but alas the world was cruel and he spent the rest of the day crying and wallowing.

Finally the sun fell past the horizon and rose again into a new day: Monday. From what he can remember and from what he has read, humans still hate Mondays, but Jake saw this as an opportunity to quiet his racing mind. So like he did just two days ago, he went back to the library.

Upon arriving he went straight to the librarian and gave her back the books he had finished reading, the other unread ones in his arm, ready to be read in the back of the library while the soft sounds of quiet life created soothing background noise to help him focus.

”Good morning Jake. A little odd to see you come in days so close to each other. Did you like the reads?” The librarian spoke quietly in an attempt to keep the atmosphere of the library calm and quiet. Jake smiled kindly to her.

”Yes Miss Kim, especially Flowers of Mold and The Story of Hong Gildong.” He replied, pointing to said books. She hummed in satisfaction.

”Mmm, Flowers of Mold was a little unexpected, but I’m glad you liked it. That one has certainly become one of my personal favorites.” She said, checking the books back in.

”Alright now, I won’t keep you any longer. Go on and read your books now and let me know if any others have piqued your interest.”

”Of course, Miss Kim.” Jake said, taking his books back to his little corner in the library, where he’ll stay for the next several hours just reading. He much preferred the warmth here than the cold of his empty cabin, but it’s not like he can live here. He definitely would if he could but that would mean he would also have to _not_ be a vampire.

And so he let himself drift contently into fantasies and histories created by other minds, much more at peace now that he was in the presence of moving, breathing life just a few isles down and not wanting so desperately to drain it to fuel his own. Hours would pass and people would come and go, but the only ones remaining are Jake and the little old librarian, Miss Kim. That is, until just a few hours until closing, another human came in, whose scent caught Jakes nose immediately. His nostrils flared and the lion started stirring again.

 _No...no no no no_ , Jake thought, his whole body suddenly going very very stiff. His whole body seemed to react to his intoxicating smell. What was he going to do? He just fed, he shouldn’t want his blood this bad. It was getting stronger, meaning he was getting closer. He couldn’t leave, not yet.

 _Please,_ he silently begged. _Please don’t come any closer._ But of course, the universe had it out for him.

Jungwon, the human from the other day, had made his way around the corner of the isle, eyes first scanning the bookshelf, then flickering over to Jake as he saw him in the corner of his eye. Jake looked up just to see Jungwon beam at him. And, of course, _he came closer_.

“Jake!” He said a little too loudly, making the librarian hush harshly from the other side of the library. Jungwon flinched as a playful smile spread across his lips and he came over to the table. Jake just smiled back, only a little happy that someone was willing to keep him some company...he just wished it wasn’t _him._

“Hello Jungwon, it’s nice to see you again.” He said, really only half lying. He wasn’t as eager to rip his throat out this time, now that he had fed recently and was under much more control, but still, it was unusual for him to want to feed off a human only a couple of days of feeding.

“Nice to see you too, Jake. You don’t mind me sitting here do you?” He asked, and of course, Jake (being the masochist he was) just shook his head.

“No, not at all. Please, sit.” He said. Jungwon sat down, setting his books down and pulling off his backpack that Jake only just noticed he had on. He started digging around in his backpack, pulling out a pencil and a notebook. As Jungwon got to work on what Jake was assuming was his homework, Jake went back to reading, or at least he tried to.

He could only think of Jungwon’s smell. It was a sweet, almost innocent scent. Something akin to honey and crème. Every bone in his body wanted it. Wanted his blood. He would live off of it he could, but Jake had to remind himself; this was a human who isn’t even old enough to own his own house yet, and he was very clearly a likeable person. He has to have several friends, all of whom love him dearly. Even Jake, who barely spoke a few words to Jungwon, was easily accepting of his warm company (then again a part of him might just be a bit desperate.

“So, Jake.” Jungwon started after some time of silence.

“Yeah?” Jake responded, not looking up from his book.

“You’re foreign, aren’t you?” He asked. Jake looked up with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yeah? Why do you ask?” Jake's hands were clenching his book in an attempt to keep his cool. Maybe small talk will help distract him. Jungwon shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean, you _have_ an English name.” He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world...which, well, it _was_ , Jake was just having a hard thinking right now.

“So, where _are_ you from anyways?”

“Australia.” He said. Jungwon suddenly leaned forward, eyes gleaming at him in awe.

“Woah, really? I heard it’s beautiful there. Do you guys really swim in the ocean during Christmas?” Jungwon asked eagerly. Jake blinked in surprise, but couldn’t help the smile that crept up his lips. A part of him felt a little proud, suddenly, of being from a place that this human (the first he’s had a decent conversation with in a while other than the librarian) seemed so interested in.

“Uh, yeah! We really do go out in the ocean during the Christmas holidays. In fact, most of the time you’ll see people just walking around in nothing but sandals and swim trunks, ready to dive in whenever they feel like it.”

“That’s so cool!” Jungwon was hushed yet again, but his smile didn’t fade and he only lowered his voice just a little. “I wish we can do that here, but it’s too cold during this time of the year.” Jungwon pouted a little, but his energy was the same.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Australia.” he said rather wistfully, resting his hand in his palm as he went back to writing in his notebook. There was a moment of silence, and a thought crossed Jake’s mind. He quickly tried to dispel it, but almost just as quickly let it back into his mind.

“Well, if you ever want to visit, you have someone right here willing to help show you around Sydney if you want.” Jake knew it was stupid, especially after seeing Jungwons taken back expression, but it’s been a while since he’s spent this much time with another person and the hunger was slowly starting to die off as he began to feed off of the feeling of not being so alone anymore.

“Well, I mean...yeah okay!” And there was that energetic smile again, that Jake was very quickly growing fond of. Jake smiled back at him (not that he had much of a choice not to, his smile was just too contagious). It was silent again, but something about it felt...soft? Comfortable maybe? Something that Jake hadn’t felt in a long time. It was the kind of silence that you can only share with another person. The kind of silence that didn’t feel so lonely.

Jungwon finished his homework and shut his books, shoving all of his belongings back into his backpack before he stood up. Jake watched, a part of him wishing that Jungwon didn’t have to leave so soon. A part of him missing him already despite not knowing him that well at all.

“Well, I better head home before my parents get worried. It was nice hanging out with you Jake. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked, standing with a friendly smile as he waited for Jake to respond, however Jake was having a bit of trouble forming a sentence.

“You...you want to see me again? Tomorrow?” He was in complete disbelief. Jake doubted he was that entertaining to prompt someone to _want_ to spend more time with him. Jungwon just giggled.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Jake blinked again, then subtly pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, then remembered he didn't sleep, much less dream.

“Uh...w-well yeah, sure. I’ll see you...tomorrow?” He confirmed, smiling a little bigger now (bigger that he’s smiled in a long long time). 

“Cool. Later Jake!” Jungwon called over his shoulder as he left. When Jungwon was gone and out of the library, the air felt cold again, and his scent only lingered slightly in the air, but Jake was still riding the high he was currently feeling after having spent a decent amount of time with such a warm and happy person. Jake went back to reading for the remainder of the library hours, Jungwon’s smile and voice lingering in the back of Jake’s mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick CW for this chapter: there is mentioned vomiting towards the end of this chapter. It starts at _"I feel like I'm going to throw up."_ and ends at _"In case you haven't noticed, ..."_. It's only two paragraphs, but the rest of the chapter should be fine. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy :).

“Morning Jake!” Jungwon greeted. Jake looked up from his book, smiling comfortably up at his human (a small claim he silently put on Jungwon). It was Saturday, exactly a week since his first meeting with Jungwon, and every day the library was open, they would meet up in his (well, theirs now) little lonely corner of the library.

In fact, something he noticed while spending more time being around Jungwon, is that he found it easier to control himself around him. Sure, his scent was absolutely mouth watering, but after spending a few minutes with him and talking, his urge to drain him of every drop of blood he had in his body would fade, and faded a little faster each day. It wouldn’t go away completely, still lingering in his stomach, teasing the lion in his den, but he had a better handle on it now.

“Good morning Jungwon.” He said back, unable to contain his smile. Jake looked forward to every meeting day with Jungwon. In fact, he looked forward to _everyday_. Jake can say for sure, that his world has definanley felt much lighter now that he had Jungwon. In just a week, Jungwon has managed to help Jake almost forget about an entire lifetime of loneliness. So, naturally, just the sight of Jungwon’s endearing face has made him think of nothing but good and happy things.

“Well look at you.” Jungwon started as he set down a random book he grabbed on his way in. “Don’t _you_ look extra happy today.” He noted. If Jake’s heart was still beating he probably would have blushed. The best Jungwon was going to get out of Jake was a bashful smile and a rub of the back of his neck.

“Ah, well, I’m just really glad to see you.” Now Jungwon, his heart was beating. In fact Jake can hear it beat just a little faster, and as a result his cheeks went flush. He ducked his head down cutely in an attempt to hide his face, but Jake had already seen it.

“O-Oh, well I’m really glad to see you too Jake.” He said shyly. Jake was elated. Their short exchange was nothing short of the ones from the past two or three days. In that time Jake found himself feeling unusually giddy in the presence of Jungwon, especially if Jake could get him to blush. He doesn’t really know why. He liked Jungwon, sure, but that was it. Jungwon was a good friend.

“So, I was wondering,” Jungwon started. Jake tilted his head up in interest. “A friend of mine has an ice skating competition next weekend. It’s a two day event, both Saturday and Sunday, and I was wondering…” Jungwon trailed off nervously.

 _Is he implying that he’s not going to be here next Saturday?_ Jake though self consciously. Of course he would want to support his friend, Jake shouldn’t stand in the way of that.

“Look, Jungwon,” Jake cut into the pause. “It’s okay if you aren’t going to be here Saturday, just say so, you aren’t going to hurt my feelings.” He said, smiling to hide the mild disappointment he felt at the fact he won’t be able to see him next weekend. But Jungwon’s confused look made Jake want to backtrack.

Jungwon’s eyebrows bunched together, then went up nearly to his hairline as his eyes grew big and his hands flew to his mouth. 

“Oh! No no that wasn’t what I was going to say!” He cried, earning one of many hushes he’s received from the librarian, but he ignored her as his hands went from his mouth to the sleeve of Jake’s hoodie. His fingertips barely even touched Jakes wrist, but he could feel his warmth through the fabric like a blazing fire. His whole body reacted to it, suddenly feeling like it was both being set ablaze and electrified. Only then did he realize that he was completely touch starved, but there was something else in the way his body reacted.

He wasn’t sure why, but a part of him felt like he was starved of Jungwon’s touch specifically. Like at some point in time they had made contact with each other before and his body was waiting for it to happen again. Only, Jake _knows_ this is the first time being touched by him, and this was only what he felt through thin, worn out fabric.

“What I was going to ask was; If you wanted to _come with me_.” He finished. Jake’s mind was momentarily blank, still recovering from being touched by Jungwon.

 _He...wants me to come with him...to see his friends ice skating competition..._ Jake blinked, then blinked some more, then realized that was his main reaction to almost everything told to him by Jungwon.

“I...uh...” He wasn’t sure what to say. Being surrounded by that many humans? In a closed in, confined arena? _Around people he doesn’t know._ He was tempted to say no, just to keep all those people safe from himself, but upon seeing the slowly appearing look of defeat on Jungwon’s sweet face made him feel a little guilty. He was making his friend sad, and disappointed. Now what right did he have to do that to him?

“Uh y-yeah, sure! I wouldn’t mind.” Seeing Jungwon beaming made his answer worth it. “But, fair warning, I don’t do well in big crowds of people, so if I have to leave for air, can I count on you to understand?” Jungwon immediately nodded, eyes determined, but happy.

“Of course! Absolutely! Whatever you need, hyung.” As soon as the term of endearment left his mouth, Jungwon flinched back and slapped his hands over his mouth, a fierce heat burning his whole face. Jake was a little taken back. Jungwon and Jake have been speaking fairly casually to one another, not even bothering to use any honorifics, so to hear Jungwon call him hyung made Jake...well it made him really happy. It means that Jungwon feels close enough to him to consider him a good friend.

Jake, of course, was beaming.

”Well, I’m glad to hear that Jungwon-ah. I’m excited to see your friend perform...and to spend more time with you.” This earned an even deeper blush and Jungwon just crossed his arms over the table and hid his face behind them. Jake just chuckled, and was tempted to ruffle up Jungwon’s (very soft and fluffy looking) hair, but ultimately kept his hands to himself in fear of _actually_ catching fire.

It was silent between the two of them for a while, both of them indulging in their books and the rapid heart rate coming from Jungwon slowed down. While reading, Jake spaced off a little, thinking a little deeper about Jungwon, ironically enough. Just passing thoughts of his overall energy and character and certain mannerisms of his, until Jake ultimately decided that Jungwon reminded him of a lamb.

His sweet, innocent domineer and look, his bubbly and excitable nature, just reminded him so much of a lamb. And as he looked over at Jungwon, he couldn’t help but want to coo at him for no apparent reason. He was just too cute, with literally everything he did…

Okay, so maybe Jake was crushing a little, but what harm was there in that?

Jungwon looked up from his book, catching Jake's eye, but he didn’t look away. This made Jungwon blush again as he quickly averted his gaze back down to his book.

“What the hell are you staring at me for, weirdo?” Jungwon asked, breaking the silence. Despite his seemingly harsh question, Jake could hear the smile in his voice.

“No reason, just kinda started spacing off I guess.” Jake shrugged, letting another silence fall between them. Only a few moments passed, however, when Jungwon broke the silence again, but this time it was with a question that he wasn’t quite expecting to come from him.

“Hey Jake-hyung?” He called out, voice much softer and almost childlike.

“Yes Jungwon-ah?”

“Are you always alone?” Jake looked up again and blinked in mild astonishment.

“...Why do you ask?” Jungwon shrugged, averting his eyes.

“Don’t really know. You just seem like you’re starved of company, you know?” He said, then looked back up at Jake, his soft gaze suddenly making Jake feel like he can see right into his soul, into his _mind_ , like he couldn’t hide anything from Jungwon. But his gaze wasn’t judging or pitying, it was understanding.

“You just have that look to you...like you’re lonely.” His voice was sweet and gaze so innocent. Jake suddenly felt his eyes and nose sting, a clear sign that he was on the verge of crying. Never in his nearly ninety years of life had Jake felt so understood, not even with Wan-Suh.

“Yeah...yeah I’m always alone.” He said quietly. The air between them felt warm, like something between them was setting into place and just _clicking_ together like two puzzle pieces finally finding each other after being separated for so long. Jungwon smiled softly at him.

“Well, not anymore, okay? From now on we’ll always meet here, and you’ll always have me, okay?” Jake was _really_ trying not to cry now, but he managed to hold it back and smile softly back at him.

“Okay...Thank you, Jungwon-ah.” He managed to say, thankfully without breaking down. He was really, _really_ glad to have a friend like Jungwon.

***

It was Sunday. Jake’s least favorite day of the week (along with Thursday, for obvious reasons). All he had to do today was clean up the house, and that was only because everything was dusty. Jake wasn’t exactly a messy person so he got done cleaning fairly quickly. And considering he’s already finished his big pile of books from a week ago, he’s got nothing else to do.

He flopped down on his bed, blowing a raspberry through his pout, his brows dipped down in a shallow ‘v’.

“I wish Jungwon were here.” He said quietly to himself. He let himself sink down into his bed and just sulked for a good hour. During that time he decided it was probably best that he got himself a job. He should have gotten one a long time ago, but he never really needed one. He got all the money he needed off dead criminals' bodies. Hell he didn’t even have a phone. That definitely could be a leading cause of his boredom.

However, because he was sure that not many places were open on Sunday (and his lack of skill to do most modern things considering he’s closed himself off from humanity for a big portion of his vampiric life), he decided he’ll ask Miss Kim tomorrow if she needs any help around the library. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do. And if not, then he can look for a 24/7 open shop or something, or like a gas station. He’s sure there’s bound to be someone who needs a person to work the night shift. His inability to sleep might actually be useful for once.

For now, now that his sulking period was done, he’ll just go out for a walk. Just as he got up from his bed and was going to make his way out his bedroom door, his ears picked up an odd sound from the distance. He stopped, going completely still and stopping his breathing to focus in on it better. It sounded like scrambling, of some sort, between a large animal and something else. Another animal? No, wait, those are human grunts.

As fast as he could, Jake ran out of his cabin and to the sound. In a flash he made it to his destination, but what he saw was nothing compared to what he thought was going down.

Leaning over a nearly dead bear was a young boy, the bear's head cradled in his arms as his face was shoved into its neck. Jake took a moment to process what was happening, but the smell of bear blood helped turn the gears in his head. He considered leaving him to finish feeding, but considering how young he looked and how he still smelled faintly of human, he _had_ to be a newborn. So he waited until the boy was done to question him. Even then, he considered giving it a little bit of time before he jumped right into questions.

It took a while to drain the bear until its heart stopped beating, but once it did the boy pulled away panting with blood all over the lower half of his face, some of it had dribbled down to his shirt.

“Filling but not satisfying.” Jake said, making the boy flinch and drop the bears head. He stared at him, eyes still shining a fresh red. “Right?”

The boy still stared, eyes calculating as he slowly nodded at him. Jake slowly made his way over, reaching a hand out to him to take. The boy carefully grabbed it.

“That’s because you need human blood.” Jake said, pulling him up to his feet.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Jake offered. The boy remained silent, but slowly he nodded. Jake offered a kind smile, then tilted his head over his shoulder in the direction of his home, then led him through the woods. The boy was hesitant, but followed anyway. He clearly had his guard up, ready to either run or kill if need be. He had to know by now that Jake too was a vampire.

The walk was quiet, while Jake thought of what he was going to question him about, and how he could help him. Jake let the boy into his home, leading him to the bathroom where he had him sit on the toilet. Jake grabbed a towel from under the sink, wetting it with warm water before he had the boy lift his head for him to clean up the drying blood.

“What’s your name?” He asked, careful not to rub too harshly against his skin. The blood flaked in some spots, and in others it left streaks of red and orange. The boy hesitated, but there was something different in his eyes this time, and Jake knew that he was about to lie.

“Ni-ki.” He told him. Jake cocked an eyebrow.

“You sure? You sounded a little hesitant there.” 

“My parents always told me to never give a stranger my real name.” He said with a little more force this time. Then his eyes flickered, a glimmer of pain flashing behind his ruby iris’s. Jake decided to ignore it for the moment. He’ll talk about it when he’s ready.

“Guess they forgot to tell you not to follow a stranger to his home?” He retorted. The boy, Ni-ki apparently, flinched, but Jake simply grabbed his chin to keep him still while he cleaned him.

“Relax kid, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said behind a chuckle. There was a pause between them, Jake almost done wiping the last bit of blood around Ni-ki’s cheeks before he spoke again.

“It’s a nickname. But I’m not going to tell you what it’s short for.” He said matter-a-factly. Jake chuckled.

“Alright, not a problem. Just wanted something to call you by. How old are you anyways?” Ni-ki huffed as Jake finally pulled the towel away from his face. His face and neck were all rubbed raw and bright pink. Jake began rinsing the rag in the sink.

“I’m fifteen.” Jake paused his movements.

“As in you were born fifteen years ago?” Jake thought he might have been a bit older, with how tall he was and how mature his face looked, but fifteen? He’s still practically a kid.

“Well, duh? What the hell else would that mean?” Jake just shook his head and continued rinsing the rag.

“It’s just, you look older than that...you’re too young, you shouldn’t have been turned at such a young age.” he mumbled solemnly. There was another pause, and again the silence was broken by Ni-ki.

“So I...really am a vampire.” Jake could see it just out of the corner of his eye, Ni-ki’s world crashing down on him as reality began to settle in. Jake frowned in confusion, then asked;

“When were you turned Ni-ki?” Ni-ki leaned forward and set his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

“Last night I think? Oh God. At first when I took down that bear, I thought I was just dreaming.” Ni-ki’s shoulders began to shake. Alarmed, Jake shut off the water and rang out the rag before kneeling down in front of Ni-ki so that he could look at his face. He set a gentle hand on his knee, heart clenching at the tears forming in Ni-ki’s eyes. 

“Who turned you Ni-ki? Do you know?” Ni-ki’s eyes suddenly widened at Jake. 

“A man! He broke into our house last night and he-” Then he paused, the tears finally flowing down his cheeks.

“He killed everyone. My mom, my dad, my sister...all of them.” Ni-ki started crying harder, and Jake was starting to understand now. Everything happened over night for him, just out of the blue. His family was slaughtered, he was turned into a vampire, made his first kill, and more than likely his family’s murderer and the man who turned him got away. But why? Why kill everyone and turn Ni-ki, a fifteen year old?

Jake was stumped, but he just rubbed the newborns knee in an attempt to help soothe him.

“This might be hard for you Ni-ki, but is there anything else from that night that you can remember? Are you ready to tell me everything that happened?” Jake asked. Ni-ki snapped his eyes directly into Jake’s in disbelief.

“Are you serious right now?”

“I just need to know to maybe find out why he turned _you_ and not everyone else.”Jake reasoned, feeling how agitated Ni-ki was getting. That negative energy was then beginning to fuel his own (what little there was to begin with) negative energy. “It could have been an accident, or it could have been intentional. If it was intentional then this goes deeper than just killing your family Ni-ki.” Ni-ki suddenly stood, still crying and clearly overwhelmed (no thanks to his now newly heightened and uncontrollable emotions).

“Yeah? And why do _you_ care so much? I don’t even know your name!” Jake suddenly stood as well, getting just as agitated.

“Because I know how it feels Ni-ki!” He barked, making Ni-ki flinch and sit back down, eyes less harsh and more timid. Jake recoiled a bit, not meaning to scare him. Jake lowered his voice and softened his eyes.

“Because I know how it feels to be attacked one night and to wake up the next day being a completely different person. To be turned into something ungodly.” Jake knelt down again, replacing his hands on Ni-ki’s knees. “And I spent a long time being alone, and never seeing my family again. And you’re just a kid, Ni-ki.” Ni-ki’s crying slowed to sniffles.

“You don’t have to tell me right now Ni-ki, if you aren’t ready yet. But it would be a good idea to open up. Only vampires and vampire hunters are capable of handling vampire problems.” Ni-ki’s eyes flickered, eyebrows bunching together.

“Vampire hunters?” He echoed softly. Jake nodded. He didn’t want to scare Ni-ki, but he wanted him to understand that this was no matter to take lightly. Ni-ki, wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned forward, dipping his head as low as he could.

“I feel like throwing up.” He mumbled. Alarmed, Jake stood up quickly and had Ni-ki turn around and flip open the toilet lid. As soon as the water inside was exposed, Ni-ki dropped to his knees and unloaded the contents from his stomach. Jake winced, kneeling back down behind the newborn and placed a gentle hand on his back, rubbing in soft circles. The bathroom started filling up with the scent of sickly sweet death and iron. It no longer smelled of blood now that it had been consumed already by a vampire.

“That’s normal when you’re transitioning. It’s even worse when you drink animal blood instead of human blood.” He said, sitting back and rubbing Ni-ki’s back as the vomiting stopped, but he continued to dry heave. He waited until Ni-ki’s body stopped convulsing before speaking again.

“In case you haven't noticed, but everything is suddenly heightened, right? Your senses, strength, speed?” He asked. Ni-ki nodded, sniffling and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Okay, but so are your emotions. Everything else you’ll get a handle on pretty quickly, but your emotions are going to be the hardest to control. You’re going to feel things much more deeply than you used to. Everything that’s happening is probably three times as overwhelming as it would have been if you were human. I bet your head is spinning right now.” Ni-ki nodded again, confirming Jake's statement with eyes closed tight as he swayed slightly. Jake stood, letting Ni-ki collect himself at his own pace.

“You should take a shower, it might help you feel better. Just leave your clothes outside the bathroom, I’ll come back with some of my own for you to wear for now. I would suggest you stay here for the time being, unless you have any other family nearby that you can stay with?” Ni-ki shook his head.

“The rest of my family are all in Japan. It was just me and...everyone else in the house.” Jake nodded, despite Ni-ki not even seeing him, but a part of him felt that he understood.

“There’s a spare room down the hall. The second door to the left. In the meantime I’ll find you someone to drink.” Jake waited for him to respond. Ni-ki stayed silent for a moment, then drowsily looked up at him, still swaying a bit and trembling as he hugged the toilet bowl.

“I still don’t know your name.” He croaked, throat more than likely sore from vomiting. Jake’s eyebrows rose in realization.

“Oh, you’re right! That’s my bad kid.” Jake smiled kindly down at him. “My name's Jake.” And he left Ni-ki to take his shower, heading to his own room to grab him some clothes to change into when he got out. Jake had to take a moment to breath and reevaluate everything that just happened. It happened so quickly, and he was honestly surprised at himself for handling it as well as he did, but he needed to. For Ni-ki. He couldn't just leave the poor kid to try and figure this all out on his own. He had to figure out this whole vampire thing on his own and didn't have anyone there to guide him. He had to be to Ni-ki what he wished he had when he first turned.

A mentor. A _friend_. Anything he needed, because he knows what it's like to be alone, and being alone _sucked_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, we'll be exploring Ni-ki's pov :D !!! I think I might be exploring everyone's pov as the story goes on while staying on Jake for most of the time as this story _is_ Jake centered. Also, please note that some of the tags have been changed and some have been added. This, might be a reoccurring thing as the story goes on. Anyways, as always, enjoy :).

**Ni-ki**

Ni-ki’s mind was still racing, even with the warm water of the shower he decided to take smoothing out his aching muscles. He sighed heavily, stomach still feeling a little queasy, but better than earlier. Unfortunately it was empty now, so in a bit when the queasiness went away, he’ll be hungry.

Groaning, Ni-ki sat down in the shower and just enjoyed the warmth, although, warmth felt different this time. So did the cold. The cold no longer bothered him, and the warmth wasn’t as satisfying as it used to be. Why would it be if he couldn’t feel cold anymore? It felt more like lukewarm than actual _warm_ warm.

He leaned his head back, eyes closed and letting the sharp drops of water splash across his face and run down his neck and chest. He just sat there, letting his mind go blank and tried to forget that his family was dead. He tried to momentarily forget that he’s become a vampire, that he has to drink blood instead of eating food to live. His life had completely toppled over, spilling all of its contents on the ground and becoming tainted with foreign substances. Now that his cup is empty, and he has to refill it with something else, start all over from scratch. Relearn to live like a newborn infant.

Ni-ki hears the bathroom door open, Jake wordlessly placing what he’s assuming the clothes he’s going to have to wear until he can get his own on the counter of the sink. Then he leaves and closes the door. Ni-ki was grateful that Jake was letting him have some time to himself. It was strange really, how willing Jake was to help him. He was lucky Jake had found him, was lucky that there was another vampire out there willing to guide him from the first day. He wasn’t sure how he would do on his own, trying to figure out this new body of his. He probably would have exposed himself and considering that he learned there are vampire hunters out there, he probably would have gotten himself killed.

Feeling the water starting to cool (not that it bothered him) he took that as his cue to get out of the shower. Only when he shut off the water and opened the curtain did he notice the steam rolling on the air and sticking to the mirror. How hot was the water to get it this steamy in here? Did he really not feel it at all? He looked down at his body, only now noticing how his skin had turned bright red from the heat of the water. He blinked in bewilderment.

Shaking his new discovery to the back of his head, he pulled on the sweats and hoodie Jake had left for him to put on. And as he left he noted his missing dirty clothes, presumably being washed, though he wasn’t sure how Jake was going to get all that blood out of it. Without meaning to, he took a deep breath in from his nose and picked up a scent. It smelled of old books and forest, but it was nice. It was warm. It was...homey.

The scent had done something that the water couldn’t; calming his nerves and giving him a sense of peace. Like he was safe. It took a moment for him to remember that these were Jake’s clothes, and this was Jake's scent. It hadn’t even been an hour since he met the guy but already, everything about him made him feel safe.

Ni-ki wanted to cry. He had never felt so strongly so quickly for a person in his life. Then again, it could be the enhanced emotions Jake had told him about earlier. Everything that made a person likeable and trustworthy was all rolled up into one person.

So Ni-ki left the bathroom, and instead of going to the second door on the left, he searched the other two doors down the hall. He peaked through both of them, one looking like something along the lines of a small library in which all the books are work and broken down, and the other was a bedroom he had to assume was Jake’s, but Jake wasn’t there. He even checked the guest bedroom (which was sort of his now), but it was empty. He went down the hall and turned left, which is where the den was. There was a couch, a love seat, fireplace and a coffee table, but no Jake. He went down what would be the right of the hallway, where the kitchen and dining room was, but again, no Jake. He went past the kitchen and went through the door just past the pantry where he discovered the laundry room. The washing machine hummed as water rushing around the inside of it, but still no Jake

There was a mild panic taking over as he searched the cabin again and again, but there was still no Jake. Ni-ki really didn’t know what to do. So anxiously, he went back to the den and curled up in the loveseat, pulling the hood over his head and tucking his legs in the hoodie.

 _Did he leave? Where did he go? What was he doing?_ He tried to let Jake's scent calming, telling himself that he’s coming back. Why would he go through the effort of helping him just to up and leave him? He wouldn’t. He had to trust Jake. He _did_ trust Jake. Even though the logical part of his brain was telling him that he was some stranger he had only met nearly half an hour ago and that he really shouldn’t, he did.

Another hour had passed and still no Jake. It was quiet inside. Too quiet. Too empty. How did Jake _live_ like this when Ni-ki himself could barely handle an hour. You would have to go insane living like this. Completely isolated 24/7 had to be a nightmare for him. Maybe Jake was lucky to have Ni-ki here too. Maybe the reason why Jake was helping him wasn’t _just_ so that Ni-ki didn’t have to be alone, but maybe so that Jake didn’t have to be alone either.

Suddenly the door bursts open, startling Ni-ki from the couch. He watched as Jake carried in a flailing woman, hands bound behind her back, mouth gagged and thrown over his shoulder. Ni-ki would have questioned what he was doing with her if it weren’t for a sweet, mouthwatering smell filling his senses. His stomach churned painfully, reminding him of how hungry he was. Getting lost in his hunger for a moment, he ran over full speed, ready to tear into her throat and drain her of all of her blood if he wasn’t stopped by Jake.

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute kid.” he said, his arm wrapped his chest and shoulder to keep him in place. Ni-ki took a moment to regain himself, snapping out of his haze of hunger to look at Jake. His calm, warm brown eyes helped to bring Ni-ki back to himself, but he was still buzzing with hunger. He can’t believe he forgot Jake mentioned getting him someone to drink before he got in the shower.

“We don’t just go straight in for any kill. We have to know why we picked _this_ person specifically.” Jake explained. Slowly, he dropped his arm, watching Ni-ki carefully to make sure he wouldn’t try to go in for the kill again. Jake made his way over to the woman (who he had dropped on the floor in his panic to stop Ni-ki. Ni-ki watched him pull her up in a sitting position, her eyes glaring daggers at Jake as he pulled the gag from her mouth.

“When I get through with you, you’re gonna wish you were dead.” She hissed as soon as she was able to speak. Jake only stood in response, glaring down at her just as hard as she was at him. Instead of speaking to her directly, Jake spoke to Ni-ki, though his eyes remained firmly on her.

“I caught her and her little posy ganging up on some kid, nearly beating her to death.” Jake tilted his head at her. “Wanna tell me why that is?” He directed at her. The woman scoffed.

“And who are you? The police?” She spat. Ni-ki watched Jakes eyes flash red, then the woman's face changed to horror and confusion.

“You gonna tell me why you were beating the crap out of that girl? How old is she anyways? Thirteen?” Ni-ki snapped his head at Jake. Thirteen?! The girl this _grown woman_ was ganging up on was a thirteen years old? That alone was enough to tick Ni-ki off.

“I-I, she...I-”

“Yes?” Jake urged her on. She frantically looked between the two of them.

“She owed me money.” She finally said. Jake hummed. Ni-ki was starting to put together now _why_ Jake had him wait to feed off of her.

“And why did she owe you money? What was it for?” Jake continued to question. The woman looked like a wild animal backed into a corner.

“It doesn’t matter. You aren’t going to leave.” Jake said bluntly. The woman whimpered, backing up only to hit the leg of the table in the kitchen.

“What was the money for?” Jake asked again.

“Ice! Ice. I sold her ice!” She cried out. Ni-ki blinked in confusion. Ice? She beat a kid over ice?

“Ice?” Ni-ki asked out loud. Jake glanced at Ni-ki, only half amused.

“She means meth, Ni-ki.” Ni-ki’s eyebrows shot up. Oh. Oh shit. Okay, yeah, she definitely deserves to die.

“So not only did you gang up on a thirteen year old for money, but the money was for some hardcore drug that _you_ gave her? You _do_ realize that you just potentially ruined that young girl's life, and you wanted her to pay you for it?” Jake was pissed, that much easy to see. Jake looked over at Ni-ki.

“You still hungry?” Jake asked Ni-ki. Ni-ki nodded his head eagerly, ready to feed already. Jake took a step back, gesturing to the woman on the floor. Ni-ki finally let his hunger take over, vision going red and unbothered by the screams of his victim as he sped over and sank his fangs into her neck. She thrashed against him, but it didn’t even bother him. She felt so weak against him. And her blood. God it was so much better than the bear’s blood. So much more fulfilling and empowering.

He hadn’t even noticed she stopped moving, nor did he notice her heart stop beating already. He only stopped when Jake gently pulled at his shoulder. He blinked up at Jake innocently, curious as to why he had him stop.

“You don’t ever want to keep drinking after the heart stops beating. Dead blood is toxic for vampires. If you don’t die, then you go feral.” Jake explained to him. Ni-ki pushed away the woman, suddenly no longer hungry. Just as he started to feel the back of his throat constrict and his stomach trying to reject the blood, Jake placed something hard and covered in plastic in the palm of his hand. Ni-ki looked in his hand and realized he was given a soft peppermint candy. Again, he looked up at Jake in confusion.

“Peppermint is supposed to help with nausea and stomach pains. Go ahead. I have more if you need more later.” Ni-ki quickly opened the plastic wrapper and popped the candy in his mouth, humming at the taste of sugar and peppermint and the feeling of his stomach calming down already. Jake knelt down and picked up the body, slinging it over his shoulder as he made his way back outside. Just as he walked out the door he turned around to Ni-ki.

“Well? You’ve got to help me bury the body.” he called to the teen who was still kneeling on the floor. Quickly and almost embarrassed, Ni-ki stood and jogged out the door and closed it behind himself. Jake had him fetch the shovel from the back yard and followed him out into the woods to bury the body. Once they had found a spot, Jake had Ni-ki start digging. As he dug into the firm, winter soil, Jake spoke.

“Ni-ki, do you know why I questioned that woman in front of you before I let you feed on her?” he asked. Ni-ki slowed his digging, about half as deep as he needed to go.

“So that I knew what kind of person she was.” He replied.

“And what kind of person was she?” Ni-ki scoffed shoved the shovel into the ground a little harder at a particularly firm spot in the ground.

“A piece of shit.” he said bluntly. Jake chuckled airily.

“Yeah. yeah pretty much. But I want to make sure you understand why I picked her for you to feed off rather than some random, innocent person.”

“I think I understand why.” Ni-ki said, already almost done now. “It’s a morality thing. We kill people when we feed, but we don’t want to kill innocent people, so when we feed we go after the people who hurt others.” He looked back up at Jake, now completely finished with his hole.

“Right?” Jake smiled, leaning down to help Ni-ki out of the hole.

“Yup.” Jake said. He leaned down to sift the body. Out he pulled a wallet, then a wad of cash and handed it over to Ni-ki. Ni-ki blinked, hesitantly grabbing the money.

“Why’d you give me her money?” He asked. Jake shrugged, kicking the body into the freshly dug hole.

“She’s your kill. You keep the money. Besides, it's not like you have a job. Unless you’re an idol or actor, you’re too young to have a job, so you might as well right?” The logic seemed fair enough. Reap the rewards of your own accomplishments...though was killing someone really an accomplishment? Maybe if they were some scum of the Earth, and this woman definitely seemed like it. Seemed fair to take what didn’t belong to her in the first place, if the money came from illegally selling hardcore drugs like meth to minors (or to anyone for that matter).

Feeling his stomach start to churn again, Ni-ki rubbed his stomach under his hoodie to help soothe the pain a bit. Turning to Jake to ask for another peppermint, he was happily surprised to see Jake already handing him the red and white candy. He happily munched on the candy as the two of them began kicking dirt back into the hole. Once the body was buried completely and the both of them had walked home. The two of them sat in the den to take a breather (not that they needed it really, vampires don’t get tired, but Ni-ki was adjusting to his new body so he figured he might as well help him adapt. The two of them needed to do some more talking anyways.).

“Another thing I need to tell you,” Jake started as they both sat on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other. Ni-ki had his legs tucked under him while Jake was leaned against the arm of the couch, one leg resting bent on the cushion. “Vampires don’t get sleep. We don’t need it. So there are going to be a lot of hours spent staying up all night with nothing to do but read...well for me anyways.” Ni-ki pouted, slumping slightly in his place.

“Maaan, I really like sleep.” He whined, then suddenly perked up.

“But hey, at least I don’t have to take a rest from video games! Do you have any consoles?” he asked excitedly. However, he quickly deflated when he watched as Jake winced and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I can already tell that’s a ‘no’.” Ni-ki said defeated.” 

“W-Well, I _do_ have electricity that I don’t have to pay for. I got solar panels outside up in the trees that the well runs on. And since I’ve been considering getting a job anyhow, I can save up enough money to buy you a console if you want.” Jake suggested. Ni-ki excitedly nodded.

“Yeah yeah!” Jake chuckled at him, looking down as he played with his fingers, then back up at Ni-ki.

“So that means you’re really staying?” He asked, and call Ni-ki delusional, but he could have sworn there was a hopefulness to his voice, and even in his eyes, which made Ni-ki at least a little bit happy; he liked Jake. Ni-ki shrugged.

“I mean, it’s not like I have anywhere else to go. And you’re the only person that can help me, and really the only person I can trust right now.” He played it off, not wanting it to seem like he already liked Jake, but that didn’t wither Jake’s smile.

“Good. Then it’s settled. The guest room is now yours entirely. You can decorate it however you want so long as we have the money for it. I can buy you some of your own clothes and I’ll help you whenever it’s time to hunt.”

“Can’t I just get my stuff from my house? I’m not living there anymore.” Ni-ki was a little confused as to why Jake thought he had to go the extra mile, and even more so when he shook his head at the question.

“Ni-ki, the police are going to find your family eventually,” Oh, so the talk is going to go in _that_ direction. Ni-ki can already feel his legs go a little numb, and his stomach started to feel a little icky again. “If they find your family dead and you and your stuff missing, they are going to assume that _you_ killed them.” Ni-ki was sure that if his blood was still pumping, all of it would have drained from his face.

“However, if they see that they’re dead and you’re missing, but your stuff is still there, they’re just going to think that whoever killed them probably kidnapped you. You might still be a suspect if you come back alive, but I’m sure that eventually, we can find a cover story for you.” Ni-ki huffed and crossed his arms.

“Can't I just fake my death?” Jake chuckled half-heartedly and shook his head.

“No, kid. You still got school, and at least a few years to be a teenager before I can even consider letting you do something like that.” Ni-ki threw his head back and groaned.

“But I don’t wanna go to school.” he whined.

“Oh yeah? And what about your friends?” Jake asked. Ni-ki sighed, slumping back against his arm of the couch.

“I don’t have any. I was supposed to start school in town tomorrow, since we just moved here almost a week ago.” Ni-ki played with a frayed string hanging off the end of his sleeve.

“I just got enrolled and everything.” Jake hummed.

“Well, we’ll get this all cleared up for you somehow. If I can get a job and a fake ID, I can sort of play as your cousin or something so that you can stay here with me when this all blows over and they find the vampire.” Ni-ki frowned, flicking his eyes up from the frayed string and up at Jake in confusion.

“The police? I thought you said only vampires and vampire hunters can handle vampire problems?” He questioned.”

“Yeah, well if word gets out to the vampire hunters, they’ll come and help the police find the murderer, then probably kill him and stage it as some sort of freak accident or something. Or there so happens to be a police officer that’s also a vampire, then I’m sure they’ll handle it...maybe.” Ni-ki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You really trust the _police_ to do their job?” Ni-ki mumbled.

“I don’t _trust_ the police to do anything. Hell, _vampire hunters_ could probably do the police's job better than _they_ can, but the best thing we can do right now is and wait and hope that something is taken care of. If we try to do it ourselves, we’ll look suspicious.” Ni-ki was still struggling to understand, however,

“Why can’t I just come out and say he kidnapped me and I escaped right now?”

“Because if you do, they’ll send you straight back to Japan with your next of kin, or throw you in an adoption center, and I can’t let them do that to you.” Ah, now he gets it. If he goes back to Japan (to a family that he admittedly doesn’t even know that well, and honestly he probably knows Jake better than them, and he’s only spent half a day with him), he’ll have to figure out how to control and hide his new vampiric lifestyle, and if he gets thrown into an adoption center, then only only does he still have to hide that side of him, but there’s also a chance that he’ll get thrown into a shitty foster home, _if_ he even gets adopted at his age.

“Then what do we do?” He asked softly. Everything really was a mess now wasn’t it. He can’t even jump back into his normal life or society after being turned. He has to isolate himself until the problem can miraculously fix itself. Even then, there’s a chance that something could go wrong.

Jake pushed his hair out of his face, sighing heavily as he pulled his other leg up on the couch to sit more comfortably.

“I get a job and a fake ID-although I’ll probably have to get an ID first, then a job-, convince enough people that I’m your older cousin somehow, and once you come out and say you’ve been kidnapped, I can legally have you under my custody. Hopefully by then the vampire would have been caught, but unfortunately I’m not even sure if he’s still in town. Vampires like that typically don’t stay in one place for too long, _especially_ after making a huge kill like that.” Jake stared at a spot on the couch, eyes far off as he began to think more deeply.

“However, some of those things sound nearly impossible without the right people.” He said thoughtfully, and a bit more to himself than to Ni-ki.

“Well then how do we find the right people? What kind of people do we need?” Jake nibbled on his lower lip thoughtfully.

“Well, first off we’ll need a vampire that knows compulsion. It’s an ability that only pureblooded _born_ vampires can do.” Ni-ki widened his eyes, fascinated with this new information.

“Whoa, vampires can be born?” He asked whimsically. Jake smiled at Ni-ki and nodded.

“Yeah, and only born vampires can turn humans into vampires. So that means you and I can’t turn humans, which is something that thankfully we don’t have to worry about. However, only _purebloods_ know compulsion.”

“What _is_ compulsion anyways? Like mind control or something?” Ni-ki asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Yup, pretty much. However, purebloods are extremely rare to come across, and they typically are extremely wealthy and unfortunately usually don’t do something other than for themselves.” Ni-ki scoffed again.

“So basically even if we come across a pureblood, they probably aren’t going to help us anyways.” Ni-ki said in disgust. Of course. The only people that _can_ help them are the people who _won’t_ help them.

 _Typical rich blueblood snobs._ Ni-ki thought to himself.

“Well, not entirely.” Jake admitted. “You see, purebloods are business people, that’s how they get to be so rich. They’re born and raised with the same beliefs and the generation before them and carry on said businesses. So, their business type of beliefs run deep. They’ll do something for someone else so long as they get something back in return.”

“Yeah? And what can we give them that they don’t already have?”

“Vampire hunter aversion.” Was all Jake needed to say.

“Oh right! They probably aren’t entirely invincible from the hunters either then huh?” Ni-ki exclaimed. Then he smirked to himself. “Take that filthy bluebloods. Fucking _eat_ the rich bitch.” Jake threw his head back and let out a boisterous laugh, something that Ni-ki never knew he needed in his life until he got it.

“You know,” Jake started once his laughing had calmed down enough for him to talk. “They _are_ pretty good, you know. Purebloods I mean.” Jake said, smirking cheekily as Ni-ki took a moment to process what he said. His eyes widened as he leaned forward in interest.

“Wait, you _fed_ off of a pureblood?” he whispered, like it was a secret that only the two of them should know. Not that he needed to: they were several miles out in the woods away from literally an entire human society. They didn’t need to, but Ni-ki was starting to have fun, extremely curious as to how Jake managed to do something like _that_. Considering how rare and stuck up Jake made them out to be, he would assume it was nearly impossible.

“Yup.” he said, however that was _all_ he said. Ni-ki cocked an eyebrow, then eagerly waved his hand in a motion that told Jake to continue.

“Don’t be shy, add some more.” He egged on. Jake sighed, looking away as he tried to figure out a way to word it. Ni-ki can already tell that Jake was going to either make up a story, or not give all the details.

“There was a point in time where I was being integrated into a coven. The coven leader needed a bodyguard of sorts to protect his son. He was convinced that people were going to be out for his son. Considering the guy was a total douche, I wouldn’t be surprised. Anyways so he hired me to be his bodyguard and overtime he sort of grew to like me. So did his son.

“Well, unfortunately I didn’t like feeding off of humans, especially the innocent ones, including the ones the coven leader compelled to stay around the house to be walking blood bags for them. His son just so happened to hate it as well. Those are what you would call feeders, and because we both hated feeding off of them, we decided to become each other's feeders.” Jake told him. Ni-ki tilted his head again.

“Then can we be each other’s feeders? I mean if what you are saying is that vampires can feed off of each other, then _we_ can feed off each other too. Right?” Ni-ki was only a little disappointed to see Jake shake his head no.

“The thing about that whole situation and why it was possible, is because purebloods are _born_ , meaning in some way they are alive in a way that we-you and I-can’t be. That means they have beating hearts and fresh blood, like humans, and they can die like humans too, they can just live for thousands of years. They are also able to feed off of turned vampires and even each other, but some-if not most-of them prefer human blood. It sustains their lives and youthfulness much longer than vampire blood. But, alas, him and I agreed that feeding off each other was better than feeding off of humans who haven’t even consented to giving their blood to us.” Ni-ki hummed. Seemed reasonable enough, however he knew there was something else that Jake was hiding. So, with a smirk Ni-ki tilted his head up and asked:

“So, who bottomed?” The question seemed to have completely gone over Jakes head.

“I’m sorry, who did what now?” he asked. Ni-ki rolled over and cackled, all giddy and definitely was having fun teasing Jake, even if he didn’t realize it.

“I said: who bottomed? Who was playing pitcher and who was playing catcher?” It seemed Jake still didn’t quite understand what Ni-ki was asking. Ni-ki rolled his eyes at him playfully.

“Could you _be_ anymore of a Boomer? I’m asking who put whose dick in who Jake? Did you guys screw?” He nearly lost it when Jake’s eye’s nearly fell out of their sockets.

“W-wait I’m sorry, what?! What gave you _that_ idea?!” Jake asked, mortified. Ni-ki shook his head, still recovering from Jake’s reaction.

“I mean come on, Jake. You’re going to tell me you were his bodyguard, and you two got close enough to each other that you were able to decide to feed from one another, and you’re going to sit there and tell me nothing happened between you two? Especially since you seem like the lonely desperate type.” Jake frowned at the last statement, and Ni-ki knew he was being a little shit but he also knew he was right. Jake confirmed it by sighing and looking away from him awkwardly.

“Well, we didn’t have sex, but our relationship definitely developed beyond friends.” Jake admitted. Ni-ki hummed, satisfied with his answer.

“So, do you know if he’s still alive?” Ni-ki asked.

“No clue. Last time I saw him, his parent’s sent a band of vampire hunters after me when they found out their precious pureblooded son was in a relationship with his _male_ bodyguard.” Any look of amusement that was left on Ni-ki’s face was completely gone now. Not so much because there was a chance Jake will never make contact with the only pureblood that might help him, but because of what he had to go through simply because he was romantically involved with someone. Seeing Ni-ki’s face, Jake understood what he was thinking.

“The eighties were a different time, and his parents were from an even less accepting one. I mean they had planned to marry him to some pureblood girl from another coven, just to ensure that their bloodline continues and their blood remains pure.” Ni-ki’s gaze was downcast. He felt bad for Jake now, and a part of him wished he didn’t tease him, but it got him the information he was desperate to know. Maybe...one more question shouldn’t hurt.

“What was his name? Did you love him?” Okay that was two, but those were the last ones he had for Jake. At least for tonight. Jake sighed heavily, eyes drifting as his mind went to a different time.

“His name was Park Sunghoon, and yes, I loved him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: IMMA UPDATE AT LEAST THREE TIMES A WEEK!!
> 
> Also me: *doesn’t touch this story for a month and a half*
> 
> I’m so sorry this update took so long! I’ll try and get a schedule together that is more manageable, lol. Hopefully people still want to read this story after it not being updated in so long 😭😭. Anyways, here’s chapter 5 💞!!
> 
> P.S. Idk if you guys noticed but I changed the description of the story a bit because I actually didn't initially plan on this story going the way it is right now, lol.

Jake can still remember how it felt to kiss Sunghoon. He hadn’t thought about it in a long time, but now it’s like his ghost had come to haunt him and remind him of what he was forced to run away from. The warmth of his body, the tingles he would get when their skin would touch, the softness of his breath on his face when they would break apart from a kiss for air.

He can remember the pretty moles that dotted his fair skin and his narrow ruby eyes. It was all coming back to him after his talk with Ni-ki. And despite that, a part of him was glad he thought of him. He was starting to miss him, which was the first time he had ever felt such a way in a while. Even if it hurt a little, it felt new, and that alone was enough. 

For so long he suppressed all of those memories, he had forgotten what it was like to want to go back to something. To someone. But now he was beginning to feel a little guilty. He was remembering and missing a ghost while still fawning over a human he had just met. It wasn’t fair to Jungwon to think of a past love while...well while what? It wasn’t like they were together or anything. But still, a part of him left a possibility open for the potential of something more growing...No! No, he doesn’t feel that way for Jungwon. He’s cute, and a good friend, that’s it.

Groaning, Jake turned over in his bed and buried his face in his pillow, his hands holding one of his new books above his head. He was thinking too much again, so much so he could barely get past the first few pages. Funny he didn’t think nearly as deeply as he does alone compared to when he’s with Jungwon (it seems Ni-ki’s presence is going to keep him on his toes). His mind is at ease with him, but alone his mind becomes too loud.

Just as he was trying to meditate (lying on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow mind you), a small knocking came from his bedroom door. Turning over, he called out a ‘come in’, the door opening and Ni-ki shyly slipping through, his hood sitting securely atop his head.

“What is it Ni-ki?” Jake asked softly, sitting up. Ni-ki wordlessly shut the door behind him and walked to the edge of the bed.

“Can I stay in here with you tonight?” He asked. There was more he wanted to say, and though he didn’t say anything, Jake didn’t ask what it was that he was thinking. If Ni-ki wanted to say something, he'd say it.

“Yeah, you can stay in here with me.” With a twitch of the corner of his lips, Ni-ki crawled on top of the bed and lied down next to him. Jake sat himself back up against the headboard and went back at attempting to read his book. His mind continued to wander, however, even with Ni-ki beside him.

“Hey Jake,” Ni-ki started. Jake hummed. “I think I’m ready.” The teen whispered. Jake snapped his head over to Ni-ki, taking a moment to process what he said.

“What do you mean? For what?” Ni-ki doesn’t mean...talking about the night he turned, right? There’s no way he’s ready yet.

“He came in through my bedroom window first.” Jake shifted to face Ni-ki.

“I hadn’t fallen asleep yet, I stayed up late playing on my Switch. I was pretending to sleep.” Ni-ki took a deep, shaky breath, scooting closer to Jake’s side and grabbing the hem of his shirt to ground himself.

“He went directly to me, and you know I wasn’t really sure what to do. I was trying to think of what to do but when he grabbed me, and he bit me all I could think to do was scream.” Jake placed his book down to the side and started rubbing Ni-ki's back in hopes of soothing him as he relived the traumatic experience.

"I guess I surprised him because I'm pretty sure he snapped my neck. Everything went black and I woke up a day later to find he had slaughtered my entire family. I wonder if I had stayed quiet...maybe I would have been the one to die that night, and they would all still be alive." Jake's chest stung, empathizing with Ni-ki. A kid his age shouldn't have to go through any of that, especially the feeling of guilt over something he had no control over.

"I'm not entirely sure that would have been the case Ni-ki. He very well would have killed them, if not that night then later nights to come." Jake said in hopes of easing Ni-ki's guilt, but it didn't seem like it was working very well. Instead Ni-ki looked up at him, then at the book he set down on the bed earlier.

"Can you read to me?" He asked suddenly, eyes glimmering in the dim lamp light innocently, but desperately. Like he really needed a distraction right now. Honestly, Jake did as well. Not because of what Ni-ki told him, but because of his earlier thoughts about a few decades old ghost. Jake smiled and picked up his book, flipping it back to the first page.

"Sure." He wrapped an arm around Ni-ki, pulling the teenager close to his side while he leaned back against his headboard and read his book out loud to Ni-ki. Both of them seemed to get sucked in to the novel and just trying their hardest to relax. They both knew they would have to discuss what Ni-ki had revealed to him, but for now, they both needed a break from the real world for a moment. For now they'll invest themselves in a fictional story about lovable fictional characters they'll never have the pleasure of meeting in real life.

***

The next morning, Jake explained to Ni-ki about his plan for job hunting, and had eventual opened up about meeting up with Jungwon (which was going to be inevitable at some point). Jake felt bad for leaving Ni-ki behind to be all alone, but he needed to get things sorted out before he can up and change his plans he had with Jungwon. He was hoping he wouldn't need to, but Ni-ki came into the picture out of blue and it's not like he can leave him behind.

"So this Jungwon is human?" He asked, a bit flabbergast. In fact he was eyeing Jake like a had a horn growing out of his head.

"Does...does he know? That you're a vampire I mean?" Jake shook his head.

"You gonna eat him?" Now _Jake_ was the one looking at Ni-ki like _he_ was the one with a horn growing out from his head.

"What, are you crazy?! Of course not! Jungwon is my friend!" Ni-ki just side eyed him as he left the little cabin in the woods. Of course Jake went to the library first to see if Miss Kim was handing out job applications (or at least willing to hand one out to Jake).

"I'm sorry Jake, but the town's people taxes pay my wages and if I had a full time employee they would have to pay more into it. You can do volunteer work here if you want though." Jake denied the offer, but thanked her anyhow. Great. Now he has to go somewhere to talk to people he doesn't know.

There weren't many places that needed new employees, considering the town was relatively small and didn't have much to begin with, but he managed to find the exact kind of job he was looking for. The gas station on the outskirts of town by the freeway needed someone to work the graveyard shift. It was also the only place that payed under the table, meaning he didn't need to give them too much personal information that might reveal his actual age. He got done in a pretty decent amount of time too, having plenty to go back home and keep Ni-ki some company before he meets up with Jungwon at the library.

Upon arriving home, however, he was nearly tackled down by Ni-ki in a hug.

"Finally! You're home!" Ni-ki looked up at Jake with bright eyes. "Man I thought I might have some fun being home alone but all there is are book and trees. I chased a few rabbits around for the hell of it, but I was starting to lose my mind. How did you manage by yourself like this for this long?!" Jake sympathetically patted the top of his head with a light chuckle.

"Sorry kid. I honestly don't know how I lasted this long alone either. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a job at the gas station on the outskirts of town! So with some time I'll be able to get some internet, a tv, and I can get you a console and a few games. Hopefully by that time, we would have your situation all figured out and you can leave the cabin, and maybe even go to school and you can make friends your own age." Ni-ki was all smiles until the part about school. He practically wilted at the mention of school.

"School? Really?" He whined.

"I already told you Ni-ki, you're still young. Even though you're a vampire now, you still need to at least finish school. After that, you can do whatever you want, okay?" Ni-ki sighed heavily and pulled away from Jake.

"Whatever." He pouts. He and Jake decide to sit on the couch together, much how like they were yesterday, and Jake knew he had to bring up what Ni-ki spoke about the night before.

"Ni-ki, about last night, what you told me," Jake started. Ni-ki was picking at his finger nails, and Jake can just feel the teenagers mood turn a little grey. "It sounds like the vampire only meant to feed that night. Turning you was completely by accident."

"How can you accidentally turn someone? Actually, how does a vampire turn a human anyways?"

"Purebloods have a natural venom in their saliva. It's activated by dead blood, however. It tries to reanimate what had died, so long as there is enough blood in the body to do so. So if a pureblood drains a human of their blood, they can't come back. What it sounds like happened with you, is as soon as the vampire bite you and you scared him into panic killing you, you were infected with his venom and came back." Ni-ki took a moment process what he said, and Jake took a moment to really think about Ni-ki's situation more deeply.

"But, you know," He started again. "It _is_ a bit odd that he didn't bother trying to dispose of the bodies. Or even just _one_ vampire drank from more that one person in the same night. Are you sure there was only one vampire there that night?" Ni-ki frowned at Jake, looking down at his fingers again as his eyes stared off, thinking deeply before looking back up at Jake.

"I mean, I was dead for the majority of that night, but I only remember there being one." He said. Jake nodded.

"Then he _really_ needs to be found. He'll probably do it again to another family, or if he finds out you're missing, he might come looking for you." Ni-ki suddenly looked very alarmed.

"Why would he be looking for me? It's not like I can just go and turn him into the police, there are just too many things that could go wrong for me. He has to know that, right?" Jake scooted closer to Ni-ki, rubbing his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"He's probably not thinking about that Ni-ki. If this is the type of vampire to panic when he makes a kill and doesn't hide the evidence, then he just isn't the type to be thinking rationally. He'll either try to kill you, or find some way to make you join his coven, if he even has one. He sounds like a rouge vampire." Ni-ki shook his head wildly.

"I would never join him, ever."

"I know, Ni-ki, but he doesn't." Jake can see the panic in his eyes, so he got closer and draped an arm over Ni-ki's shoulders, holding him close to his side.

"I know you're scared, but Ni-ki I promise you, I won't let him do anything to you." Ni-ki hesitated, visibly unsure if he should trust Jake's word (they still are strangers technically), but he nodded and leaned his head into Jake's chest. Jake patted his head with one hand and continued to rub his arm with the other. They just sat there for a moment, calming down and thinking about how they need to handle this situation. Jake is pretty desperate for some help.

***

"You're late! That's a first." Jungwon said, resting his cheek in his palm as he watched Jake hurry to take his usual seat across from Jungwon.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, there were, uh, some things I needed to do today and I kind of lost track of time." Jake muttered. Jungwon tilted his head, eyeing Jake with concern.

"You okay Jake? You seem...I don't know, a little stressed. Did something happen?" Jake froze, blinking and trying to come up with something. Stuttering and wracking his brain, Jake was cut off before a even spoke.

"It's okay, Jake. You don't have to tell me if it's personally." Jungwon said softly. Jake's stuttering stopped and a part of him felt bad. He can see that Jungwon wanted him to trust him, and Jake did, really, but it's not like he can just tell him a kids family was just slaughtered by a vampire and is now taking care of said kid because he was accidentally turned into a vampire. Jake looked down at his hands fiddling with the book he read to Ni-ki the night before. Just then, a thought came to his head.

"Uh, my cousin is in town!" He said a little too loudly. Jungwon flinched in surprise, his brows shooting up to his hairline, and earning a hush from the librarian.

"Oh! Your cousin?" God Jake hated lying. It always made him feel uneasy, like just by looking at his eyes you can tell he was hiding something. However Jungwon was rather naïve and seemed to trust Jake a little too much, a little too quickly.

"Yup. From Japan. He's staying with me for a while, and uh, I might not be able to come all the time anymore. You know, cause I have to watch over him and stuff. I hope that's okay." Jake just barely managed to say all of that without stuttering too much, and it seems like Jungwon was buying his lie.

"Oh," He said a little disappointedly, making Jake feel even more guilty. "Yeah, okay. That's totally understandable. I don't have any younger siblings or cousins that I know of, but I can imagine it takes a lot of work to keep them entertained, huh." Jake relaxed a little, feeling he can talk about something he doesn't have to lie about completely.

"Yeah, definitely. I don't have any consoles at home so he's bored out of his mind. All I have really are books, but he's not much of a reader." Jungwon chuckled, then suddenly perked up.

"Oh, I have an old DS that I don't use anymore since I got my new one. If you want I can bring it down tomorrow with some of the games that go with it. I hope he doesn't mind old Pokémon games and Mario Kart." Jake felt the weight of the world come off his shoulders. He threw his head back and sighed deeply.

"Oh thank God. Are you sure you don't want it anymore? You don't have to give it up if you don't want to, I planned on getting a console when I got the money for it." Jake said. Jungwon shrugged with that pretty angelic smile of his.

"Sure, I don't mind. And it's like I said before, I don't play on it anymore so really, it's no big deal." Jake beamed and leaned forward. Without thinking he grabbed Jungwons hands, his palms instantly tingling and burning and making his stomach flip and squeeze. Jungwons cheeks flared up with heat, and Jake can hear the faintest skipping of his heart beat.

"Thank you, Jungwon-ah." Jungwon's smile slowly turned shy until he couldn't look Jake in the eyes anymore. Instead he looked down at their hands. Jake looked down too, but didn't pull his hands away. A selfish part of him didn't want to let go, and with the way Jungwon started softly playing with his fingers, there was no way in hell he would ever think of doing so.

However, all good things do have to come to an end. A small group of teens migrated to their corner of the library to look for whatever books they needed, driving their hands apart in fear of being seen ding something inappropriate (even though what they were going was quite innocent). Feeling a little embarrassed, Jake quickly went to one of his books, though he did peek over the spine of it to see Jungwon looking up at him from over his own book. Something in his eyes told Jake that it was okay, and then something shifted between them. They hadn't known each other long, but Jake was already coming to the realization that this was more than some crush he was having on Jungwon.

***

_**New POV** _

Dormant trees flicked across his vision, leaving only a blur of grey and brown. Boredom and longing infected his heart, and had been spreading since the day he started packing up his things for the move. He missed his home in Seoul already.

"I know we talked about this before, but this is going to be a much better life for you. New friends, new school, no more drama, no more-”

"No more _pack_.” He muttered bitterly. He glared at his father from the passenger side of the car.

“And _I’ve_ already told you before what I thought. We’re _running away_. All because you’re afraid of fucking up again.”

“Park Jongseong you will watch your mouth when you speak to me. Understand?” His father scolded. Jay just rolled his eyes, staring back out the car window.

“Am I wrong?” He asked. His stayed quiet for a moment.”

“We need to redeem ourselves-”

“No, _you_ need to redeem _yourself_. You’re just dragging me along for the ride.” It went quite again. Jay just stared out his window and his father simply focused on driving, because Jay was right, and his father knew it too. However the silence didn’t remain for too long.

“It’s a small town.” His father started. “If there are any vampires, there won’t be many. Maybe just a few stragglers, but we can handle them.”

“ _You_ can handle them. I’m done hunting.” Jay suddenly remembered that night. The group that invaded their last vampire nest was grossly outnumbered, and it cost them more hunters lives than needed. Including his own mother, all because his father fucked up when he went scouting and miscalculated how many vampires there were.

“I’m not going to end up like Mom.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday, Jake’s fifth day working at the gas station. He wouldn't get paid this week since he’s still just in training, but starting next week, he’ll be working his graveyard shift. Despite having trouble understanding how the cash register worked and how to get the gas pumps to work from his place inside the station, he managed to pick it up as fast as he needed to. The nice lady, Park Hyori, was thankfully patient with Jake, who would constantly forget how to work the modern technology. He was constantly apologizing, but Hyori would wave it off and say that it was nothing to worry about.

“Trust me, I’m raising three boys at home. Patience and forgiveness are both embedded in my bones.” Is what she would say. Apparently he only needed to work the graveyard shift on the weekdays since her kids have school, and she takes the graveyard shift on the weekends. He felt bad though, that she took the weekends. Jake even offered to take the graveyard shift for her on the weekends, but she denied the offer. She wouldn’t explain why, but it really wasn’t his business to begin with anyhow.

His shift was coming to a close, and this would be his last one with Hyori, which he was pretty sad about. She was sweet, and he wasn’t sure who he was going to share his shift with, if he was even sharing it with someone. But, that’s not his biggest concern right now. He was excited. Tomorrow he was going with Jungwon to see his friends ice skating competition. He was definitely nervous though, and it was less about the blood now.

He’s been getting used to being around humans now. Still, he struggled a little with the hunger, now that he was two weeks away from his next feeding. He really shouldn’t space out his feedings as far as he does, but there really isn’t much he could do about that.

“What’s got _you_ all excited?” Hyori asked, a playful smirk on her lips as she crossed her tattooed arms.

“Oh, uh, nothing much. Just can’t wait for tomorrow is all, heh.” Jake shrugged, leaning forward against the counter. It was getting dark outside, and the clock said his shift would be over in about fifteen minutes. The gas station was pretty bare at the moment, not like many people really stopped by this town often anyways.

“Oh yeah? This doesn’t have anything to do with that friend of yours?” She asked. Jake had slipped up about Jungwon at some point during their random off the wall conversation’s together when they didn’t have anything to do. Jake’s face would have flushed if he was still human.

“Ah...yeah, actually. We’re going to watch his friend's figure skating competition together tomorrow. We’re gonna be going somewhere outside of the library together, which is a little odd for me so I guess I’m a little nervous.” He said. She hummed.

“Are you nervous because it's somewhere other than the library, or because of something else?” She asked, her left brow twitching up. There was ten minutes left on the clock, as Jake suddenly grew interested in his cuticles. 

“Uh, both?” He discovered early on that he could open up about his sexuality with her, considering he had met Hyori’s girlfriend a few times. That in turn led him to open up about how he was starting to feel about Jungwon. Hyori hummed again, taking a few steps closer and leaning against the same counter next to him.

“What’s the other thing, if you don’t mind me asking?” Well, Jake himself wasn’t one hundred percent sure. There was an odd feeling stirring in the bottom of his stomach, and he really couldn’t quite identify what it was just yet.

“I guess because we’re going somewhere, _together_. It almost feels like a date? But it’s not, and I know it’s not.” Hyori nodded, bringing both of her clasped fists together under her chin.

“Well, try not to think about it that way. I mean, you two _are_ just friends, and you guys are going to see _his_ friend. But, if you want, you _could_ just ask him out. The worst that could happen is he’ll turn you down, but you can still be friends, just as long as he thinks that way as well.'' Jake widened his eyes and shook his head.

“Oh I can’t do that.” He said. Hyori chortled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. The clock said there was only five minutes left of his shift.

“Yes you can. And if he turns you down he’s an idiot. You’re sweet, a hard worker, and I get the feeling that you have a really loyal heart. You’re a bit of a golden retriever actually.” Jake laughed, throwing his head back and forgetting for a moment about the butterflies in his stomach at the mere thought of asking Jungwon out on a date. He sighed, his smiling slowly pulling away from his eyes.

“Yeah I guess, but it’s not just that. I’ll be surrounded by so many people. I’m not used to that kind of environment. I’m used to being alone mostly, or just being with one other person.” Hyori hummed again in understanding, this one being much more drawn out than the last.

“I get it now. You have social anxiety, right? Or are you just an introvert?” Jake thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

“Both, maybe? I’m definitely an introvert.” However, Jake knew that wasn’t the case (well, he _was_ an introvert, but it was more about the fear of losing control and ripping out someone’s throat than it was having social anxiety, if that was even the case for Jake).

“Well, I’m a little stumped kid,” she started, almost wanting to make Jake laugh considering she had no idea he was probably sixty or so years older than her. “All I can really say is, just relax and hang out with your friend. You know what I’ll tell you something.” She got real close and kept her voice down to a whisper, despite nobody being in the station other than the two of them.

“I remember the first time Yuri and I went to hang out together as just friends,” She said, recalling the memory of her current girlfriend. “We were going to a waterpark with her family for her nephew's birthday. It wasn’t meant to be a date or anything and I wasn’t really sure if she even liked girls the same way I did. I felt like a teenager all over again. I felt the same way you do right now. I was excited to hang out with her outside of seeing her every now and again here in this gas station.

“But you know what? I just spent the day enjoying my time with her, and by the end of the day when we were alone, I finally asked her out. It gave me time to figure out how I felt around her while being surrounded by other people. You might not think it, but it’s important to see what kind of person they are around other people compared to when they are alone with you. So try to think of this as an opportunity, yeah?” Jake nodded, taking in her advice. It was strange, how he was taking this kind of advice from someone so much younger than him.

It was even more strange since he had been in relationships before, but this was so much more different. Everything seemed so easy with Wan-suh and Sunghoon, but Jungwon was different. He makes his stomach flip and his skin light on fire. He brings out the warmest parts of himself, the parts he kept buried deep for so long, parts that not even Sunghoon could bring out of him. Jungwon was just...so much more, to Jake. He was so precious, and radiant and beautiful.

The clock told him it was the end of his shift.

“Thank you Hyori-noona.” He said, playing up the part of a grateful younger friend/co-worker (well, he _is_ grateful, just not younger). Hyori patted the top of his head.

“Sure thing kid. Now get plenty of rest, okay? The sooner you go to bed, the sooner tomorrow will come.” She said, oblivious to the fact that he can’t actually sleep, but he still smiled and told her ‘Sure thing’, before clocking out and making his way home.

At home, he shrugged off his clerk vest and started changing out of his work clothes into something more comfortable. Just as he finished changing, without warning Ni-ki came into his room, hood up and halfway still zoned into his game. When Ni-ki first got Jungwon’s gift, he claimed he would find Jungwon and personally thank him in person. There were a few things that could go wrong in that situation, but Jake didn’t need to explain that to him, as Ni-ki claimed he was simply kidding.

For the next few days Ni-ki was completely enraptured by the little device. He tried to show Jake how to use it, but he quickly got frustrated with it and vowed to never touch another DS in his life. Ni-ki had fun though, and that’s what mattered to Jake.

And like Ni-ki had been doing the past few nights, he crawled into the bed, saved his game and turned off his DS, then turned to Jake with his arms wide open.

“Thanks for knocking by the way. If you're not careful, you might end up walking in on me naked.”

“Let’s read ‘Release That Witch’ tonight.” Ni-ki said, completely ignoring Jakes previous statement. Sighing, he grabbed the worn out book from his bookshelf and made his way over to the bed. As soon as he got comfortable, he lifted his left arm, allowing Ni-ki to get close and cuddle up to his side before cracking open the novel and reading.

***

Jake was sifting through his clothes in his closet, turning away from several shirts and hoodies, deciding that none of them looked good enough. He did find his tan coat in the back of his closet, which he kind of forgot existed to be honest, but that doesn’t matter. If there was anything Jake was sure he looked good in, it was that (or at least it looked cool and he hoped he looked good in it but that’s not the point).

 _Damn, why can’t I find anything that’ll look good with it?_ He asked himself. Again, like the night before, Ni-ki came into his room without knocking, looking up from his game with a frown and narrowly dodging a shirt flying his way.

“Dude, what are you doing?” He asked. Jake turned around and groaned.

“Ni-ki what did I tell you about knocking?” Ni-ki scoffed.

“Alright fine. I was gonna help you but you’re being mean.” He said pettily, turning around.

“Wait, wait! Fine! Please help me.” Jake begged. Ni-ki turned back around and sighed. In just a minute he handed Jake a simple black turtleneck and light blue jeans.

“There. You’re going to an ice rink to watch your friend’s friend figure skate, it’s not a date. You need to chill dude.” He said, then turned around and left the room without another word Jake knew he was right, but still. He felt he needed to at least look nice while going to a figure skating competition. Jake changed into what Ni-ki had picked out for him and silently thanked the younger. He looked good, clean, if you will.

He folded down the collar of the turtleneck though, the material itching his chin a little. It was almost time to meet up with Jungwon. He can get there in time if he runs about half the way. Jogging out of his room, he passes by Ni-ki and pats his head, throwing a ‘Later’ over his shoulder before leaving and running at full vampire speed to town.

When he arrived, he slowed down to a normal human walking speed for the remainder of his trip to the library where Jungwon and Jake decided to meet up so they could walk together. Because Jake still doesn’t have a phone yet, he can’t check the time nor text Jungwon to see where he’s at. It’s not like he needs to know right this second, he’s sure he’s on time (or at least a bit early), and Jungwon surley hasn’t forgotten about him. No, Jake isn’t freaking out. Not at all. He just wants to make sure he’s punctual and important enough for Jungwon to remember.

And sure enough, just as he made his third 360 degree turn, he saw Jungwon rounding a corner at the street he was standing on. Jungwon caught sight of Jake immediately and waved his arm erratically above his head to get Jake’s attention (not that he needed to, but Jake thought it was cute). Too anxious to wait any longer, he met Jungwon half way.

“Hey.” He greeted, albeit awkwardly. Why was he acting strange all of sudden? Relax, Jake, you’ll be fine. Jungwon didn’t seem to take note of Jake’s awkwardness, however.

“Hey. You ready?” He asked excitedly, eyes gleaming. Jake felt his chest tug as he smiled at his precious human. His _lamb_. He loved that innocent, pretty shine in his eyes whenever he got happy or excited.

“Yup, all ready.”

“Cool. This way.” Jungwon said, leading Jake down the sidewalk in the direction of the ice rink. Jake knew where it was, but having Jungwon walk him there was a pretty decent excuse to spend more alone time with him. However, maybe it was a bad idea because now Jake was nervous and didn’t know what to say to him.

“So, how’s your cousin liking his new DS?” Jungwon asked after some silence, Jake thanking silently to a God he’s unsure even exists (he grew up Christian, but after he turned into a vampire he started questioning his faith).

“He loves it! He’s much more quiet now that he has something to do.” He said. Lying about Ni-ki got a little easier after the first few times, but it still made him feel gross. Jungwon giggled and started walking a little closer with Jake.

“That’s good, at least he’s having fun.” He got closer, and it took Jake a moment to realize Jungwon’s scent was a little...muffled? Like it was masked with something else. Perfume? Jungwon doesn’t wear perfume. And he’s pretty sure Jungwon doesn’t smell like vanilla either. Was this...another human?

Something green and prickly rolled in his stomach, something that made him suddenly feel possessive over Jungwon, and at the same time it made him want to vomit. This was new, or at least a feeling he must have felt decades ago that he’s repressed and forgotten about over time.

“You smell like perfume.” Jake blurted rather flatly, unsure as to why he feels this way...and why he said that out loud. Jungwon blinked up at him mildly baffled. He then pulled the collar of his shirt up to his nose, sniffing, then groaning. 

“Yeah, that’s from my grandma.” Oh...now Jake just felt silly. Of course Jungwon smelled like another human, he was still in high school and had to live with _somebody_.

“She got all excited that I was going out with a friend and was getting my clothes set out for me. And she likes a lot of hugs before I go out anywhere.” Jungwon rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “She’s kind of protective of me...in her own weird way, but she isn’t overbearing and controlling or anything, just excited and nervous for me at the same time.” Jake couldn’t help but smile softly at Jungwon. It was cute. He could tell Jungwon loves his grandmother, but it _did_ make him question: Where his parents?

He knows it really isn’t any of his business, but the way he made it sound seems like his parents aren’t really in the picture. He didn’t pry though, simply nodding his head.

“She sounds lovely.” He said. Jungwon beamed, but didn’t look up from the ground.

“Yeah, she is." He said back shyly. It was quite again, but this time there wasn't any awkward tension (at least on Jake's end) anymore. As they walked, the back of Jungwon's hands brushed against Jake's unexpectedly. Again, like before, he felt his whole arm burn and tingle, like it was suddenly craving Jungwon's touch the moment it felt him. Jake's stomach flipped as the thought of holding his hand came to mind. It was really tempting now that he was thinking of it, but he wasn't sure how Jungwon feel about it. Sure, in the library a few days ago he didn't seem to mind, but they were alone together and away from prying eye's. Now, they were outside, where anyone could see the two of them. He wasn't sure of how Jungwon thought of him still, and he certainly didn't know how he felt about skinship, especially out in public.

However, Jungwon's hand brushed against his again, and again, and by the four time they touched Jake just grabbed his hand. It wasn't forceful or too firm, and if Jungwon wanted to pull his hand away Jake's hand was loose enough for him to do so with ease. Jungwon didn't though, much to Jake's surprise, and in fact he fixed their hands so that his fingers were threaded with his. Jake bit his lip to hold back a smile and just looked straight ahead.

His whole body was rejoicing, everything inside of him complete and elated. It felt right to hold his hand like this, and walk so close that his senses were engulfed by everything that was Jungwon. He smelled good, and his warmth was like a blazing fireplace that nearly scorched his skin but feels too good to pull away from, and his touch made him feel things he hasn't felt in a really, _really_ long time.

Not much longer into the walk and the ice rink came into view. The odd nervousness that was torturing Jake earlier came back, but it was different. He was going to be surrounded by at least 100+ people, which he wasn't too excited about, but he hoped that being with Jungwon will ground him in some way (which was contradictory to the fact that Jungwon was also so intoxicating he found it difficult sometimes to keep his cool and not lose control, but try not to blame Jake for his irrationality, it's been a while since he's integrated himself into human society and he doesn't know what to think).

Jungwon payed for their tickets (which he failed to inform Jake that they had to pay to get in so he felt bad, but Jungwon didn't seem to mind) and found their seats up in the stands. As Jake suspected, his senses were dialed up to eleven with all the smells and sounds he was engulfed in, but he focused on Jungwon as much as he could to distract himself.

"So, your friend," Jake started, grabbing Jungwon's attention. "what does he look like?"

"Tall, slim, pale, pretty. Just think ice prince and you'll know when you see him." He shrugged, then started scanning the rink to see if he could see his friend. Jake nodded, feeling that little bit of green and prickly in his stomach again.

 _Pretty. Ice prince._ Now that he's felt that a second time he can identify that green and prickly feeling as jealousy. Why wouldn't he be? Jake wasn't ever called pretty, and he certainly wasn't ever called something akin to prince or princely. At least not to his face, and definitely not by Jungwon. He tried to shake the feeling away. He didn't like the mildly nauseous feeling he got that came with it, and really it was selfish of him to feel jealous. Jungwon and his friends have known each other longer than Jake and Jungwon have known each other, so they were probably just used to calling each other things like that.

"Actually, knowing what he looks like won't really matter; They'll announce his name over the com." Jungwon said, squeezing Jake's hand slightly.

"You know, your hand is pretty cold. You okay?" He asked. Jake froze for a moment, mind going blank as he tried to think of what to say. Shit, he forgot about that. His whole body was that way, since there was no blood flow in his body.

"Uh...yeah, I'm just a little susceptible to the cold is all." He said. Jungwon hummed, holding Jake's hand with both of his now and pulling it up to his face.

"Well, I can't have you freezing over here, now can I?" He asked rhetorically, a grin on his lips as he cupped Jake's hand in both of his (which he just realized his hands were smaller than Jungwon's. Not by much, but enough to made a visible difference), and started to blow his warm breath over his hands in an attempt to warm them up. Jake wasn't freaking out. Nope, he certainly wasn't. He's completely sane right now and his brain definitely isn't short circuiting and going blank.

Fuck it, Jake was internally screaming right now. At least it was safe to say that he wasn't jealous anymore. He was elated, and didn't want this to stop. Only when the announcer called for the first skater over the coms did they snap out of their little moment. Jungwon was significantly redder (despite _him_ being the one to throw Jake in a full blown gay panic) and Jake was still recovering. He couldn't help but try and hold back a smile as Jungwon continued to hold Jake's hand in both of his, resting their hands in Jungwon's lap. Jungwon was smiling shyly at Jake.

"Better?" He asked. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, better." He said, and the both of them began to watch the performaces. As each performace went by, Jake started to pick up on certain moves and how some skaters made them look better than others. All of them were good, but Jake wasn't exactly an expert in figure skating so he really had no place to judge them based on formations and spins or whatever. However, he was having fun picking out who his favorite who and such, and watching Jungwon's eyes gleaming as he watched the performances in it of itself was a privilege. Jake was also taking note of how they had the performances lined up. The decent skaters went first, then the skaters who weren't as good performed around the mid point, and as they got closer to the end, more of the much better skaters started performing (all of this was confirmed by Jungwon when he asked). If Jungwon's friend has yet to come out and perform, then he must be _really_ good.

Then it came, but oh boy was Jake not expecting it. His figure caught his attention first, his mind immediately clicking that he recognized his figure, but couldn't remember from where. Then he caught of glimpse of his face, though he still couldn't be sure. His brain refused to believe that this could be-

"Performing next is Samnangjin High's 2019 gold medalist champion, Park Sunghoon." People clapped, fan girls cheered for him, but all of that was blocked out by the slight ringing in his ears.

Now, of all times, Park Sunghoon had to show up in his life after decades of never knowing if he'll ever see him again. He could hardly focus on his performance, mind still trying to process that _his_ Park Sunghoon, _his_ former lover that he was forced away from, is suddenly here, right in front of him. And when his performance ended, striking the last pose facing Jake and Jungwon, people clapped, Jungwon cheered at the top of his lungs like the supportive friend he was, and Jake was still, because Sunghoon locked eyes with him, and his eyes reflected every bit of denial and disbelief that Jake had been experiencing for the past three minutes.

Park Sunghoon was alive, beautiful, and thriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there's a lot going on here, but Jake and Sunghoon finally get to see each other again. SURPRISE! That totally wasn't predictable at all (pretend to be shocked). Anyways, I hope you are all having a wonderful February and I hope you haven't gotten bored of the story yet, cause things are finally starting to set in place. Love you guys, goodnight (it's 12:13 a.m. as I am posting this and I have work in the morning, lol).


End file.
